free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Dried Up Youthful Fame
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = EVER BLUE |next = FUTURE FISH |current track = Dried Up Youthful Fame}} |track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Dried Up Youthful Fame (single) |previous = - |next = Abendsonne |current track = Dried Up Youthful Fame}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Clear Blue Notes |previous = - |next = Beginning beat |current track = Dried Up Youthful Fame}} |artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |arrangement = eba |publisher = |seller = |release = July 30, 2014 |album = Dried Up Youthful Fame |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = |title = Dried Up Youthful Fame}} Dried Up Youthful Fame is the opening theme of the Free! anime series's second season, Free!-Eternal Summer-. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single Dried Up Youthful Fame was released on July 30, 2014.TVアニメ『Free!-Eternal Summer-』公式サイト - Product Lyrics Dried Up Youthful Fame (TV Version) = - Rōmaji = Akirame kirenai koto wa Kakenuketa toki no kesshou de Waratte saigo mukaeru nara Boku wa mou machigawanai darou Sumi wataru kono basho de Sora e mau tori no kage ni Kizuki hajimete tan da Tatta hitotsu no koto Meikaku na kioku e to kaete ikeru Todomaru koto o yameta bokura wa Tagai no tobira ake hanatte ku Kawaita kaze ni kyou ga somerare Bokura no hitomi ni hizashi ga tobi konda Stay cool He’ll be fine I’ll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go Holding your course TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English = Something I can't give up on Is the reward when overtaking someone If I can race to the end with a smile Then it wasn't a mistake Where the skies are clear Under the shadows of the birds soaring in the air I first realized Turning this one moment Into a clear memory We kept moving forward Spurring each other on This day, painted by the dry wind Rays of the sun diving into our eyes Stay cool He’ll be fine I’ll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go Holding your course }} |-| Dried Up Youthful Fame (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Akiramekirenai koto wo Nageite wa mukiaezu ni Waratte saigo mukaeru nara Boku wa mou machigawanai darou Sumiwataru kono basho de Sora he mau tori no kage ni Kizuki hajimeteta n da Tatta hitotsu no koto Meikaku na kioku he to kaete ikeru Kagayaku hibi no naka de bokura wa Kawaita iro wo tashikamete iku Kazashita saki no asu ni mukaeba Wazuka na nozomi no kizashi he tobikonda Stay cool He’ll be fine I’ll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go Holding your course Kakureteta ganbou mo ato ni shite Nakushiteta sensu wo ima te ni shita It’s easy thing for you to say with your Lock Drying up yubi wo orikazoeta Yes or No Tell me about kage wa kasuka ni kieteitta Arifureta nichijou ga Bokura wo nigashitemo Kono keshiki to kasundeta yume ga ima Kasanete mieru Kagayaku hibi no naka de bokura wa Kawaita iro wo tashikamete iku Kazashita saki no asu ni mukaeba Wazuka na nozomi no kizashi he tobikonda Todomaru koto wo yameta bokura wa Tagai no tobira akehanatteku Kawaita kaze ni kyou ga somerare Bokura no hitomi ni hizashi ga tobikonda Akiramekirenai koto wa Kakenuketa toki no kesshou de Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English= Lamenting the things I can’t let go Means I’ll never truly face them If I can laugh as I cross the finish line Then maybe I’m finally doing something right Here, where the sky is brilliantly clear The silhouette of a bird soaring overhead Started to draw my gaze A single, solitary event Can transform into a crystal-clear memory In the midst of these shining days, we want To see that parched color for ourselves When we faced tomorrow on the horizon, shading our eyes We took the plunge toward the mark of our one and only wish Stay cool He’ll be fine I’ll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go Holding your course It’s time to leave your secret desires behind We’ve just now regained our lost senses It’s an easy thing for you to say with your lock Drying up / We counted on our fingers, yes or no Tell me about the silhouette that faded into shadow Even if average, everyday life Were to somehow set us free Right now, the sight before us and our dreams, once all a blur Are starting to intersect In the midst of these shining days, we want To see that parched color for ourselves When we faced tomorrow on the horizon, shading our eyes We took the plunge toward the mark of our one and only wish We, who put an end to limiting ourselves Will throw our doors wide open, one and all The day was dyed in the colors of a dry wind And the sunlight danced in our eyes All the things I can’t let go Are preserved in the crystal of time flown by }} Videos |color2 = #caedf2 |name = Short Ver. |video = }} References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}} fr:Dried Up Youthful Famme Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Opening Themes Category:Dried Up Youthful Fame